


Their New World

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Life After War, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Force, The Force Tree, Yavin IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-20 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: In dreams, he sees her laughing and joyful in the sunlight.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Their New World

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 1/1/20 prompt: Unspin the Laws.

In dreams, he sees her laughing and joyful in the sunlight, a gaggle of students at her feet, the Force Tree, solid and glowing, standing firm behind her.

She smiles at him and the child in his arms. He thinks he may be helping lay the foundation of a new galactic government, but it’s her who takes it and reflects it, building upon what came before, molding it into something better, brighter, as she teaches the future of the Galaxy.

When he awakes, he sees her rise, arms stretched towards the sky, and knows only hope for their new world.


End file.
